


Rose Nocturne （玫瑰夜曲）

by YubaToMaTo



Series: Pink Rhapsody [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: Pink Rhapsody 番外1
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Pink Rhapsody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165868
Kudos: 11





	Rose Nocturne （玫瑰夜曲）

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Rhapsody 番外1

01  
水雾盈满了整个房间——京本大我在自己家，没羞没臊的，洗澡也不关门。他裹着浴巾慌慌张张跑出来，在包里翻找药膏，水珠洒了一地。  
他裸身站在镜前，虽然贴了一层专用的防水膜，新纹上去的图案还是不可避免地沾了水。京本大我伸手缓缓地将膜撕下来，周围的皮肤还轻微地肿着，细微的刺痛感让他心情愉悦，忍不住抚摸着颈部那薄薄的一层凸起。粉紫色的玫瑰在脖子上将开未开，历时三个星期的文身，终于完成了。

“洗完了？”  
“嗯。”

松村北斗开门见京本大我什么也没穿，索性走进房间，从衣架上随手拿下自己的一件外套扔过去，示意他披上。

“北斗。”  
“帮我涂嘛。”

02  
京本大我跳上床，咬着皮筋扎起自己半干的头发，伸着脖子等他。松村北斗耷拉着眼睛无奈地笑笑，接过管子挨着京本大我坐了下来。  
透明的药膏贴上皮肤有些微凉。松村北斗涂得仔细，轻轻沾了一层二指抹开，二人凑得近，松村北斗的吐息打在京本大我的耳边，惹得他红了脸。他开始感谢那件被他抱在怀里的衣服了，至少可以帮着遮掩他的尴尬。

“疼吗？”  
“一点都不疼，很舒服。”  
“很好看。”松村北斗的指尖划过花心，肿着的皮肤随着京本大我的一呼一吸而上下起伏——他能摸到那动脉的凸起，心脏的跳动，鲜活的感情。京本大我执意不做伤痕的遮盖，那道从后颈一直蔓延到肩部的疤成为了玫瑰的花枝。

“嘿嘿。”京本大我傻笑一声，顿时有些煞了这暧昧的风景。松村北斗失笑，扯了纸巾擦手，“可以啦。”  
京本大我伸手摸了摸，把指尖粘上的药膏抹到松村北斗手臂上。松村北斗皱着眉头还手，京本大我咯咯咯地笑了起来。松村北斗难得见这么孩子气的京本大我，便上手在他的腰上戳着痒穴。京本大我伸腿踹他，却被松村北斗一翻身压住，扭着腰躲闪。

“别闹”

# Rose Nocturne  
🦽部分

03

松村北斗轻轻地在京本大我的喉结上咬了一口，舌尖点了点覆在动脉上皮肤，惹得京本大我噗地一笑。京本反手搂住了松村的脖子，双腿熟练地跨上了他的腰。

别蹭到我的文身，疼。  
——你还怕这点痛吗。

京本大我瞪了松村北斗一眼，却被松村北斗回敬了一个深吻——炽热的双唇贴上来，京本条件反射般的被引出了舌尖。松村北斗抱着他将他往床头顶，一下一下地，带着暧昧的暗示。京本大我手忙脚乱地在床头柜翻找着润滑剂的瓶身，“你像个求偶的狗狗——”他推开松村北斗，喘着气拉开了另一层柜子。  
“狗狗会咬人的。”

京本大我好笑地看着松村北斗，那人盘腿坐在床上，黑色卷发间像是生了一双耷拉下来的狗狗耳朵，同眼角一起垂着，湿淋淋地看着自己。  
“骗子。”他嘟囔一句，将瓶子抛给他。

狗狗去捡掉在床边的瓶子，摇着尾巴凑过来，扯掉了他盖在身上的衣服。  
“这不是早就有感觉了吗。”  
京本大我笑笑，没说话。他伸手去抚摸松村北斗的脸，并在他低下头开始动作时顺势五指张开插入他的发间。

松村北斗用鼻梁去蹭京本大我的柱身，刚洗完澡的人身上还带着一层粉白的水汽，他加重了呼吸，伸出舌头含住顶端，再慢慢送进口中。在发间的手指明显一滞，他能感受到京本大我双腿根部肌肉一阵阵地发紧，特别是他的舌苔滑过冠状沟时，总会发着抖一般夹一夹他的头。松村北斗开始慢慢地吞吐，但也不往更里面送，只用舌头一点点地磨，磨得京本大我的喘息声里夹带了难耐的呻吟——他开心地给京本大我来了个深喉。

“操、你在国外拍戏的时候是不是找谁帮你补了习。”京本大我骂道。  
松村北斗晃了晃头，不置可否。京本大我还想问个彻底，松村北斗再一次用舔弄让他闭了嘴。手指沾了润滑剂一点点往里推进，

京本大我不由得攥紧了床单。

04

“不行，操，慢点，我明天还要早起、呃啊……”

京本大我如今只想给存了心骗松村北斗上床的自己两巴掌——他多半是忘了松村北斗在什么时候都能把他折磨得半死不活。好不容易结束了那名不正言不顺还很老套狗血的合约恋爱，他却差点忘了他们在床上一直是那么一拍即合  
——对于现在的自己来说，不算是个好事情。在当暖心好男友接机前他被纹身师按在纹身椅上躺了大半天，躺得腰酸背痛只为了上完最后的颜色。京本大我是没想到十几个小时的飞机之后松村北斗还能这么生龙活虎——他多半是小看了自己的魅力——他因为这个想法给了自己一个白眼。

松村北斗注意到他的分心，在京本大我的臀部拍了拍示意换个姿势。京本大我哎哟哎哟地叫着，不情不愿地爬了起来攥着枕头趴好。  
“懒鬼。”松村北斗在穴口缓缓地磨着，“你那天在后台可不是这样的。”  
京本大我晃着脑袋慵懒地嗯一声，“你那天也没在意过我受不受得住呀。”  
松村北斗噗嗤一笑，再次插入时兜住京本大我偷偷自慰的手将其攥在手心，咬着他的耳垂再次抽送起来。这样的姿势进得更深更重——京本大我咬着枕头呜呜地叫着，他没了控制括约肌的力气，腰脱了力只能堪堪跪趴在床上。  
京本大我被彻底操开了——平日里的技巧都失了效，高热的内壁紧紧地绞着柱体。他甚至还没准备好高潮的力气便从内部泄了身，液体噗呲噗呲地往外冒，一点点地滴在床单上。他挣扎着想要抚摸前端，却碍于松村北斗的手无论如何也挣扎不开。松村毫不怜惜地加快了速度，空了一只手出来一下有一下没地撸动着京本大我的柱体——这样没有节奏的抚慰让他呻吟出声，将臀部往松村那边送，自己动着腰试图加大松村撸动的力度。内壁深处像是有个坏掉的水龙头一般往外淌着水，肠液顺着京本白皙的腿根流成一小滩洇了床单。  
松村北斗拨开京本大我脑后的头发，亲吻着他被压得红肿的文身。细微的酥麻和刺痛感随着舌尖游荡，松村北斗似是尝到了甜头，舌头在京本大我颈间打着圈，时而轻轻咬住一小块皮肤——京本大我发着抖一股一股地射在松村北斗的手心，松村身下的动作却不停，抽动着撞进深处。

05  
“这绝对是我们这几个月以来最和平的晚上。”  
“屁。你这个大骗子。”  
“是谁不穿衣服还要我爬上床的？”


End file.
